neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Billie: Vol. 2
Kill Billie: Vol. 2 is the 21st episode of the eighth season and the 177th overall episode of Charmed. Summary In order to defeat Billie and Christy, the Charmed Ones conjure the Hollow, the most powerful force known to man, which leads to a devastating battle. Cast 8x21PhoebeHalliwell.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x21PaigeMatthews.png|Paige Matthews 8x21PiperHalliwell.png|Piper Halliwell 8x21LeoWyatt.png|Leo Wyatt 8x21BillieJenkins.png|Billie Jenkins 8x21ChristyJenkins.png|Christy Jenkins 8x21WyattHalliwell.png|Wyatt Halliwell 8x21ChrisHalliwell.png|Chris Halliwell 8x21VictorBennett.png|Victor Bennett 8x21Coop.png|Coop 8x21Nomed.png|Nomed 8x21Zohar.png|Zohar 8x21EliseRothman.png|Elise Rothman 8x21Asmodeus.png|Asmodeus 8x21Baliel.png|Baliel 8x21Candor.png|Candor 8x21Dumain.png|Dumain 8x21AngelofDestiny.png|Angel of Destiny Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leonardo Wyatt Guest Stars *Marnette Patterson as Christine Jenkins *Anthony Cistaro as Dumain *James Read as Victor Bennett *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Leland Crooke as Candor *Rik Young as Nomed *Donn Swaby as Zohar *Denise Dowse as Angel of Destiny *Søren Oliver as Baliel *Steven J. Oliver as Asmodeus *Victor Webster as Coop Co-Stars *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Uncredited *Unknown actor as Christopher Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''The Hollow :Ancient beyond measure, :The Hollow is the most powerful and unstable force known :to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded :the release of The Hollow's un-stoppable, all-consuming hunger :for power. :'Summoning Spell:' :Ultirusque A Profugus :Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam. :Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox :Bonus Quod Malum. The Hollow.jpg|The entry in the Book. 8x21Hollow1.png|Christy and Billie casting the Summoning Spell with Wyatt. 8x21Hollow2.png|The Charmed Ones casting the Summoning Spell. 8x21Hollow3.png|The Hollow leaving its box. 8x21Hollow4.png|Christy and Billie absorbing a part of the Hollow. 8x21Hollow5.png|The Charmed Ones absorbing the other part of the Hollow. Potions *Billie, Christy and the Charmed Ones use equally strong '''Vanquishing Potions', trying to vanquish each other. 8x21VanquishingPotions1.jpg|The Halliwell sisters working on the potion. 8x21VanquishingPotions2.jpg|The Charmed Ones throw their vials. 8x21VanquishingPotions3.jpg|The Jenkins sisters throw their vials. 8x21VanquishingPotions4.png|The potion bottles hit each other in mid-air. 8x21VanquishingPotions5.png|The Charmed Ones are thrown through the conservatory wall by the blast. 8x21VanquishingPotions6.jpg|Billie and Christy are thrown through the banisters by the blast. Powers *'Fireballs:' Unseen Demons threw around Fireballs in the Underworld, hoping to hit the Charmed Ones. *'Manifestation:' Used by the Triad to appear in spirit form in Magic School, whilst having all their powers. *'Beaming: '''Type of Teleportation used by Coop. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to start a fire in the Underworld and to blow up an Energy Ball and a Demon. She later tried to blow up Zohar and Billie, but missed. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by three unknown Demons, Zohar, Nomed and Dumain. *'Energy Balls:' Used by the unknown Demons and Zohar to attack the Charmed Ones. After absorbing Zohar's power, they used Energy Balls to vanquish him. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate an Energy Ball. Baby Chris used it to change Wyatt's card into a double red one. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Wyatt and Paige. *'Orb Shield:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself and baby Chris from Coop and Dumain. He later used it to protect himself from Billie and Christy. *'Astral Projection' ''(through Projection):''' Used by Billie to project Christy's and her own's consciousness out of their bodies to try to trick the Charmed Ones into attacking first. *Force Field:' Used by Nomed to create a Force Field in front of the Charmed Ones. *'Power Absorption:' Used by Billie and Christy to absorb Wyatt's powers and by the Charmed Ones to absorb Zohar's power of Energy Balls. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by baby Chris to orb Wyatt back to Victor's apartment. *'Optical Fire Bolts:' Used by Christy to attack Dumain. *'Advanced Electrokinesis:' Used by the Charmed Ones to kill the Triad's spirit form and to attack Billie and Christy. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Billie and Christy to attack the Charmed Ones. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by the Angel of Destiny. *'Remote Sparkling:' Used by the Angel of Destiny to teleport Leo to the Manor. 8x21P1.png|A fireball hits a wall in the Underworld. 8x21P2.png|Another fireball is thrown around in the Underworld. 8x21P3.png|The Triad manifesting in Magic School. 8x21P4.png|Coop beaming in. 8x21P5.png|Coop beaming out. 8x21P6.png|Piper starts a fire by creating a spark. 8x21P7.png|A Demon shimmering in. 8x21P8.png|Two more Demons shimmering in. 8x21P9.png|A Demon throws an Energy Ball at the Charmed Ones. 8x21P10.png|Piper blows up the Energy Ball. 8x21P11.png|Piper blows up one Demon. 8x21P12.png|A Demon throws another Energy Ball. 8x21P13.png|Paige deviates the Energy Ball. 8x21P14.png|Zohar shimmering in. 8x21P15.png|Chris changes Wyatt's card with a double red one. 8x21P16.png|Coop beaming in. 8x21P17.png|Wyatt orbing out. 8x21P18.png|Wyatt orbing in. 8x21P19.png|Wyatt raises his protective shield around his brother and himself. 8x21P20.png|Coop beaming out. 8x21P21.png|Christy and Billie's astral projections return to their bodies. 8x21P22.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters. 8x21P23.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 8x21P24.png|Paige and Phoebe bump into Nomed's Force Field. 8x21P25.png|Nomed and Zohar shimmering out. 8x21P26.png|Nomed and Zohar shimmering in. 8x21P27.png|The Triad manifesting in Magic School. 8x21P28.png|Nomed and Zohar shimmering in. 8x21P29.png|Coop beaming in. 8x21P30.png|Coop beaming out. 8x21P31.png|Dumain shimmering in. 8x21P32.png|Wyatt orbing out. 8x21P33.png|Wyatt orbing in. 8x21P34.png|Wyatt raises his orb shield around his brother and himself. 8x21P35.png|Wyatt orbing out. 8x21P36.png|Dumain shimmering out. 8x21P37.png|Wyatt orbing in. 8x21P38.png|Dumain shimmering in. 8x21P39.png|Wyatt raises his orb shield. 8x21P40.png|Christy and Billie absorbing his powers. 8x21P41.png|Wyatt is orbed back to Victor's apartment by Chris. 8x21P42.png|Christy shoots a fire bolt from her eyes. 8x21P43.png|Dumain shimmering out. 8x21P44.png|Piper tries to blow up Nomed and Zohar, but misses. 8x21P45.png|Nomed shimmering out. 8x21P46.png|Zohar throws Energy Balls at the Charmed Ones. 8x21P47.png|The sisters absorbing his power. 8x21P48.png|The sisters throw Energy Balls at Zohar, vanquishing him. 8x21P49.png|The Triad manifesting in Magic School. 8x21P50.png|Dumain shimmering out. 8x21P51.png|The Charmed Ones kill the Triad's spirit form through Advanced Electrokinesis. 8x21P52.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters. 8x21P53.png|Billie and Christy attack the Charmed Ones as they attack them as well. 8x21P54.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling in. 8x21P55.png|Leo is teleported to the Manor by the Angel of Destiny. 8x21P56.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling out. 8x21P57.png|Piper tries to blow up Billie, but misses. 8x21P58.png|Piper tries to blow up Billie, but misses again. Artifacts *'Warren Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Billie's Book of Shadows:' Billie copied useful spells and potions from the Warren Book of Shadows, and also wrote down extensive notes about their history and the evils they fought in her own Book of Shadows. *'The Hollow:' An ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force of unknown origin, which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. 8x21BoS.png|The Book of Shadows 8x21BillieBoS.png|Billie's Book of Shadows 8x21Hollow3.png|The Hollow *'Scrying Crystal:' A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Billie and Christy. *'Grandfather Clock:' An antique that has been owned and passed down through many generations of the Halliwell family. The clock has been the victim of many accidental destruction, mainly because it was always being destroyed. It was destroyed during the Ultimate Battle. *'Spirit board:' A device used to contact the Spirit World. It wasn't destroyed when the Manor exploded. 8x21ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal 8x21GrandfatherClock.png|The Grandfather Clock being destroyed. 8x21SpiritBoard.png|The spirit board survived the explosion. Notes and Trivia * This is the second and last episode with the name "Billie" on it. *This is the last episode in which the sisters chant a spell together on-screen. *The scene in which Piper cradles a dead Phoebe is somewhat similar to how Prue held Piper after she was shot in "All Hell Breaks Loose". * This is the last episode which shows a sequence of San Francisco views after the credits. Similar sequences have been used throughout the series. * Paige mentions the Book of Shadows is heavy. This could be a reference to the complaints of Shannen, Alyssa, Holly and Rose whenever they had to carry the heavy prop around. * This is Rebecca Balding's final episode as Elise Rothman. * Holly Marie Combs joked that she would sue the producers if her child ''(Riley) would turn out strange because of the final scene in this episode where she is surrounded by smoke, fire, debris; she mentioned this in an interview: "Can we get more smoke, flames, fire and gas around the pregnant woman?". * When the manor explodes and the girls fly back, they are on strings. It was said that Rose's string however was broken (which they didn't know until after the shot), which is why she was a little floppy. * A lot of the suspenseful music used in this episode was used previously in "Long Live the Queen". * This episode was filmed at the same time as "Forever Charmed" due to the manor scenes which had to be filmed, as well as the Ultimate Battle having to be shot twice. * Phoebe and Paige die for the ninth time this episode, making all three current Charmed Ones tied for the death count. *Baby Chris comes into his powers of Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing and Remote Orbing. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a reference to the film Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004). Glitches * At the start of the episode, Billie is picking up the remains of the window inside the manor. However, the shards should be on the outside of the manor. * Leo's hair looks notably shorter and darker than what it was in "Vaya Con Leos". Since he was frozen and kept by the Angel of Destiny, this should be impossible. * When the Charmed Ones and Billie and Christy throw their potions the blast occurs before the vials hit each other in mid-air. * When Wyatt activates his shield, it is an aqua color as opposed to the sapphire blue it was in previous episodes. Also, it is noticeably different in appearance, shape, size, and texture. Continuity Errors *When Piper suggests using the the Hollow before Billie and Christy do, Paige tries to remind her that when the Source and Cole used it, it drove them insane. However, this doesn't really apply to Cole, as he became possessed by the Source due to taking in the Hollow and later became insane due to the demonic powers from the wasteland. Gallery Episode Stills unseen01.jpg unseen05.jpg Behind the Scenes 51254125.jpg International titles *'French:' L'appel du néant (The Call of the Void) *'Czech:' Kill Billie *'Slovak:' Kill Billie 2 *'Spanish (Spain):' Matar a Billie, Vol.2 (Kill Billie, Vol.2) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Kill Billie, Volumen 2 (Kill Billie, Volume 2) *'Russian: 'Убить Билли: Часть вторая Billi: Čast′ vtoraja (Kill Billie: Part Second) *'Serbian:' Ubij Billie, volume 2 (Kill Billie, volume 2) *'Italian:' Kill Billie: Vol. 2 *'German:' Kill Billie: Vol. 2 Category:Charmed Episodes Category:Season 8 (Charmed)